Tales of the Royal Family
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: A collection of one-shots and arcs set in the universe of my story Little Prince. How Tooth and North met, Tooth's pregnancy, Jack's first word and step. Jack's 300 years alone and of course tales of what happen after he's reunited with his family. How will they re-adjust to being a family again?
1. A Day of Mothers

**Author: This is the(pretty much demanded) sequel to my story Little Prince. If you haven't read that before then I strongly recommend you read it first or you'll probably get confused. If you're stubborn than let me summarize the situation. Tooth and North fell in love, got married and had a son Jack, who died and became Jack Frost and lost his memories. 300 years later Jack gets chosen as a guardian, movie takes place, Jack gets his memories back and is reunited with his family.**

**This story will be a collection of one-shots and arcs, set before, after and during Little Prince.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG

A Day of Mothers.

_1704_

Tooth woke up late, which was strange seeing she usually didn't sleep for more than fifteen to thirty minutes a time, most of her nights were spend watching her husband dream. Now she woke to sunlight shining through the window and slight. '_Sandy must have put me to sleep...'_

With a small yawn that the queen hid behind her hand, the fairy slowly sat up. That's when she saw the large tray that was placed on the end of the large bed. On it a large and a small glass of milk and a small porcelain cup of green tea. A bowl of crunchy fruit and vegetables like carrots and apples, a small bowl of raisins, three bowls of yoghurt and a plate with grilled cheese sandwiches.

To anyone else this breakfast in bed would seem to be made of random food, but Tooth smiled clasping her small hands together in delight. All this food... It was a good for your teeth breakfast!

The milk good for healthy teeth and bones, a cup of green tea a day decreases the chance of teeth following out, crunchy fruit and vegetables help create a goof flow of saliva, yoghurt got rid of harmful germs in one's mouth and studies proved that eating cheese somehow prevented the chance for cavities!

She was about to question why this great breakfast was awaiting her when she heard two hushed voices from the hallway.

"I think she's awake"

"I think so to, my boy. There iz only one to find out, no?"

A second later North and Jack came barging in the room, the six-year-old perched on his father's shoulders. North leaped onto the bed, the large bed not caving under the young handsome Russian's weight.

Jack giggled landing on the many pillows on the bed. "Morning mama!" He greeted looking at Tooth who smiled lovingly.

"Good morning Sweet Tooth." Tooth replied shifting her kimono style satin robe, that Nicolas had made for her years ago, the robe made so it would still be comfortable and not bother her wings and feathers. "I love it, but why do I get breakfast in bed?"

"Angel moy, do you remember Jack's last birthday?" North asked sitting up and wrapping his arm around her slim, feathered waist. "Jack wanted us to have day as well."

Tooth did remember, during Jack's last birthday their son had asked how come they didn't celebrate _their_ birthday. A very good question. The answer, Nicolas grew up a feral child and had absolutely no idea when he was born or how old he really was. Tooth stopped counting after her 402th birthday, Bunnymund was older than the planet and Sandy was a fallen star.

"So me and Jack decided, today to be your day." North explained smiling.

"We got you a gift!" Jack happily added. The little boy, still in his red pjs scrambled of the bed and ran out of the room only to return moments later, a perfectly wrapped gift in his hands wich he carefully handed to his mom before crawling back on the bed and taking the spot between his parents.

Curiously the fairy looked down at the little package, wrapped in shinning green paper with a silver bow on it. First Tooth removed the bow, which she cheerfully pasted on her husband's cheek. Next she carefully started to unwrap it.

A small alighted gasp left Tooth's lips when she finally removed all the wrappings. The gift was a small jewelery box, decorated with pearls, pearls which were shaped like baby teeth. And not just any baby teeth, but made to look, exactly like her most favorite tooth of all.

Jack's first baby tooth.

"Daddy made it and I helped." Jack informed her grinning proudly. "The yeti and mini-fairies helped with the song."

"Song?"

North nodded and carefully reached for the box and opened it.

A beautiful and all too familiar melody came from the box. The melody of the song her father and mother used to sing for her and the same song she sang to Jack every night.

Amethyst eyes wide Tooth turned to her husband who smiled a pleased but gentle smile. "Because I vill always reach for you to." He told her, and before the queen could stop herself she had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck and her lips were on his and-

"I'm stuck!"

"Oh!" Tooth giggled realizing she had trapped her son between her and North when she hugged him. "Sorry Sweet Tooth." She said before gently kissing him on his forehead. "Thank you for the wonderful gift."

"Of course iz wonderful!" North laughed. "Jack and I made it." At that Jack nodded vigorously. "Now lets eat!" North finished already reaching for his large glass of milk and handing Jack the smaller glass.

For a while Tooth just watcher _her_ boys eat, a small loving smile of her face. Before she let out a small giggle and closed her new music box ending the tune. "Jack don't start with the yoghurt." She cheerily warned. "Have some vegetables first."

"Aw... But mom-"

"And Aster's not here to sneak the vegetables to either young man."

Tooth had trouble hiding her giggles when both Jack and North visibly wilted at that information.

**-ROTG-**

_Mother's day 1922_

At some point a couple of years ago Mother's day became an official thing. Not that Jack Frost cared.

Oh no, Jack Frost most definitely did not care. Not when he looked through windows to see families having breakfast in bed together and most certainly not when he saw children hand their mothers self-made cards or drawings.

Jack Frost didn't care.

It didn't make his chest ache or anything...

Besides it was March, he still had snow to spread! So what if most children wouldn't come out and play till later- Maybe some would be out though... Kids who like him, didn't have a mom.

Jack was about to take of and head to his favorite town, Burgess, when Wind spoke to him.

_I found the finale one_

Sky-blue eyes growing wide, Jack gripped his staff. "Wind, take me to it!" Wind, didn't need to be told twice and lifted the frost child and flew him to the cave in Alaska.

There Jack ran inside where wind had left her findings. Jack grinned when he spotted the feathers. Most wind had gotten from the warmer areas where tropical birds lived. Smiling Jack grabbed the newest feather, a long blue and green peacock feather. It was dirty, wet and lacked in some places, but Jack kept smiling.

"Thanks wind. This one is perfect!"

The boy walked further into the cave to a large rock and pushed it away to reveal needle, thread and a half-finished necklace made from feathers.

The frosted youth had been working on it for weeks.

Sitting down Jack began his work. Feathers, red, yellow, green, blue, brown, white and even plain grey ones all got sewn into the necklace, the large peacock feather in the middle like a precious jewel.

While he was at work Jack had a look on his face of pure concentration. Every once in a while he'd grunt when accidentally poking his fingers with the needle, but he'd always continue after a small moment. Pain easily faded when he frosted over his wounds anyway.

The necklace was becoming beautiful. It had to be. Boy, he couldn't to give it to-

He couldn't wait to give it to-

Give it to who?

Breaths coming out in small puffs Jack glared down at his work. Glared at the peacock feather.

He was Jack Frost. He didn't need anyone!

He was alone, but that's okay. Jack Frost doesn't need someone watching him, someone caring about him.

Jack doesn't have someone to give the necklace to.

He's alone.

With an angry snarl Jack shot a blast of frost at the necklace, in one blow destroying days of work.

He's not finished. Crying out in outrage Jack shot blasts of frost and ice all over the cave and everything that he froze had to be destroyed. Kicking, punching and clawing while screaming, snarling and screeching in frustratin and grief.

Jack punched the frozen walls long after his knuckles bled. He beat the ground till he scrapped away most of the skin of his knuckles and then some more. Kicking till he could no longer move his bruised and bloody feet.

He ended flat on the floor, fat angry tears rolling down his pale cheeks, some freezing solid. Jack still screeched, snarled and uttered wordless screams, releasing anger of which he hadn't even been aware had been there.

Jack screamed till he no longer had a voice left and his throat bled. All he could do was glare at the ceiling while heaving from both anger and exhaustion.

Jack Frost doesn't have a mom and that's fine...

...Really.

**-ROTG-**

_Mother's day 2013._

Tooth sat on the soft cushioned chair in front of her makeup table, her music box open, the hinges worn after so many years. Her eyes were on the small ice sculpture though.

The perfect little ice sculpture that showed her, Nicolas and Jack as six-year-old from that one morning so many years ago. She in her robe, her husband still young with his beard so much shorter back then and little Jack...

Their little family having breakfast.

Looking at the gift she had gotten made her heart swell with happiness and break at the same time.

After 300 years she and North had their son back, Jack now the spirit of winter...

The fact that instead of giving her the gift, Jack had left it next to her music/jewelery box for her to find, showed how unused to being back with them Jack was... how those lonely years effected him.

She's clutching the perfect little ice sculpture to her chest, crying silently when the bedroom doors are pushed open.

"Mom?"

Quickly whipping at her eyes Tooth turned around, her eyes grew wide when she saw her husband and son, both carrying a tray of food. "Oh.." And just like that she's up in the air, wings vibrating with excitement. "My boys! You shouldn't have! Oh this looks so lovely!"

And maybe they really aren't as broken as she thought.


	2. Clash

**Author: I would have had it up sooner, but I'm helping out with a really cool audiodrama for the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons and I needed to finish finding some sound effects first.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

_This one is set directly after the ending of Little Prince.  
Just something in Jack's pov on the changes._

**Clash.**

Half an hour after Sandy put me to sleep I woke up to the sensation of going through a magical portal. So when I opened my eyes I was greeted with the glorious sight of Santoff Clausen, the workshop looking bigger and better the closer we got to it.

The place I have tried to bust in for years...

But also...

Home...?

It looked the same as when I admired the view from the sleigh three days ago.

Was it really three days ago?

By the stars! It felt like a lifetime ago!

In its own way it _was_ a lifetime ago.

Yet North's- dad's workshop didn't look different compared to all the times I tried to bust in... Or when I carelessly walked out of it, to the sleigh back when garage wasn't connected to the rest of the workshop yet. 300 years ago. I hadn't known I wouldn't be coming back at the time.

But at the same time the workshop also felt brand new.

When we finally arrived and got to go inside Bunny and Sandy went somewhere, Bunny said where, but I didn't pay attention to them, I guess they went to the globe room or the main living room. How is it that I can feel at home but also... somehow out-of-place, at the same time?

Out of place isn't the right description for it though, I'm not sure how to describe it.

Mom and dad talked, dad's ordering a kitchen yeti to make a feast and mom's chripping about announcing my return to everyone of our world all the spirits, myths and legends.

Heh, I'm so looking forward to see the Summer spirit's face when she finds out I'm a guardian and when she and the other hear I remember my past now. Oh she's gonna blow.

Not able to handle staying in the garage... Not when I needed to see things again I quietly left. No need to try to be quiet when you weigh as much as a snowflake and the wind likes to fly you to places, so I don't know why I bothered walking so slowly.

I bet I now can sneak past dad the bandit king and mom the warrior queen of the tooth fairies!

Taking the elevator for the first three levels and letting Wind carry me the other six I flew up to the highest floor of the building where I continued my slow walk to the room.

I didn't get lost on my way. How can I when I was born and raised in this place?

It didn't take long to get to the room and for a while I just stood in front of the closed wooden door before I finally had the courage and... Well the self-controll to open the door and went inside. My gaze was on the ground the whole time till I was standing in the center of the room.

The room with walls painted in every color of the sky- even the brightest of blues and orange hues that only showed during Summer.

Multiple chests with toys, my desk where I used to design toys to help dad. Near the left wall a huge book closet filled with all my favorite books from dad's library. Books of adventures and magic spell books.

I guess dad will still get to teach me about aura magic and other forms of magic. I'll need new books... Other stories... Darker ones I guess, those that are more real than the ones Jack St North- I used to read. Still want them to end good though.

'_Sad endings make great stories, but there is little that can compete with the relief that comes when all chaos is taken care of.' _That's what Katherine said right?

And at the far wall from the desk is my bed.

That's the silliest thing of all.

Sleeping in a bed instead of in a tree... I literally know I have done tha before, but now... it just seems so unnatural. Like me wearing shoes. And under no circumstances will I ever be wearing shoes.

Toot- Mom's just gonna love that isn't she?

Speaking of ignoring rules... I frowned deep in thought as I got closer to the bed and bent down. Reaching under the-**my** bed I pulled out, a large book from underneath it.

With a sigh I sat down cross-legged on the floor with the book '_The story of Peter Pan_' on my lap. I started hiding the book there when I was eleven... Too old for fairy tales I claimed.

Now I'm 314...

I remember being Jackson St. North, son of Santa Claus and the Tooth fairy. Loved, mischievous fun-loving prankster. Every good, amazing and wonderful memory to all the sadder ones. All my old secrets, worries and fears...

But I also remember being Jack Frost, the spirit of Winter. Unwanted, lonely mischievous fun-loving prankster. Hearding blizzards, be-friending the other seasons and of course all the lonely days and nights on my own...

Jack St North and Jack Frost have different secrets. Worrying if I have time to visit that village and if I can help dad with the toys... Worrying that I might lose control over a blizzard.

Fearing the dark.

Fearing to never be believed in.

"Moy mal'ch'ik?"

I turned my head to the door opening where my dad is standing. He looks so different, but at the same time I have no trouble _knowing_ it's him.

"Are you coming my boy, yeti vill make great feast for celebration!" he said loudly exclaiming the 'great' extending his arms just to show how 'great' and him still being like that, even after so many years is wonderful- it's amazing!

Giving a small nod I got up and walked over to him. I know I probably have this huge stupid grin on my face, but I don't care. The grin probably grew tenfold when North-dad, put an arm around my shoulders. Dad's got a pretty large grin on his face himself so it's okay.

I'm not Jackson St North again, not after so many years. But with all the memories I regained and with my family back I'm no longer lonely Winter spirit Jack Frost either.

I'm someone there, in-between Jack St. North and Jack Frost

Because the story of Jack St. North didn't end when I fell in the lake.

The story of Jack Frost isn't over now that I have my memories back.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	3. A Meeting of a Lifetime

**Author: This one is for AllieSnow who requested I wrote Tooth and North's first meeting. **

**IMPORTANT INFO: I'd like to point out that I haven't read the books and this is just how things went in this AU. North isn't a offical guardian yet. Tooth grew wings when she turned twelve, but her feathers slowly grew in later, so that's why she's not fully feathered yet.**

Disclaimer I don't own ROTG.

**A Meeting of a Lifetime.**

North grunted when Sandy dropped him on the ground from his cloud of dreamsand. There had to be a better way to get to this mythical 'Tooth Palace'. The fearlings had gained the upper hand and they needed a place to refuge so Bunny had suggested the Tooth Palace and as the Pooka had said 'About time ya meet tha guardian of memories.'

So now, sitting on the floor, the bandit looked around and came to the conclusion that Aster's tales did the palace no good. It was in fact a palace floating up in the sky above the highest mountains in Southeast Asia, just like the pooka had said, but Bunny had left how amazingly beautiful the place was.

Seven floating pillars high up, adorned with mosaic like patterns in the colors pink, purple and gold. Each pillar a different shape all huge and too amazing for North to ever be able to describe.

But that was _nothing_ compared to the main palace that the pillars surrounded. If the cossack had trouble describing the pillars than he'd never be able to dream of the words to describe the immense beauty of the main palace.

All he can think of to describe it is that it's huge and that the building style is similar that of the castle of an emperor he once robbed.

Even the ground underneath the palace, below on the ground that looks so far away, is beautiful. The palace is high, high enough to be surrounded by mountain peaks, the waterfalls and if he squinted North could see something painted on the walls all the way down.

Something flew past him. Blue... or green, whatever it was, it was too fast for North to get a good look of. When he got to his feet the Russian saw more of those small blurs flying around. What could they be-

"Mini-fairies." Bunny answered as if reading his mind. "They help Tooth collect the teeth."

For a small moment North and Bunny were both quiet watching as sandy created his sand images. The silhouette of a woman with wings followed by a question mark.

Bunny nodded. "Yeh, we need tah find Tooth. She's around here somewhere." With that said Bunny leaped of the platform and landed on a slightly lower one. Sandy to flew in a random direction, leaving North there on his own.

The young bandit rolled his eyes. Ser'yezno, these 'guardians' need a leader. The bandits he lead were more organized than this.

Deciding against wasting time North walked back and took a giant leap of the platform to a slightly lower one. He was young and agile after all. He kept doing this till he finally got himself on the main palace.

Getting in was easy, too easy. North made a mental note to warn this 'Tooth' girl about locking up. No matter how high up her palace was leaving the door unlocked for bandits like him was foolish.

Just like he expected the inside of the palace was just as impressive as on the outside. After a short while of just aimlessly walking around North came across a room he decided to explore.

There are no glasses in the windows, just oddly shaped large opening in the walls. It's obviously a bedroom, a woman's bedroom. The circle shaped bed shaded with multiple purple and green veil-like curtains, made that very clear. As do the large beautiful crafted closet and make-up table.

The inventor in him urges him to get a better a look of the make-up table, so he does. It's foreign, the design either Thai or Indian. The mirror large, but not too big to make him think that the owner is shallow.

As he's admiring the craftmanship of the make-up table his eyes land on the pretty jewelery box and... well Nicolas St. North would not be the bandit king if he didn't take a _tiny_ peek inside.

The jewelry inside the box is all beautiful and so very very expensive. Golden necklaces, bracelets and anklets. There are also rubies adorning some of the jewelery and just as North's about to stuff a golden with necklace in his pocket, he heard a buzzing sound.

Slowly he turned around, immediately the tip of a sword is pressed against his broad chest.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?" A female voice demanded coldly.

North's eyes are on the thin sword the entire time. The Russian bandit/inventor recognized the sword, a Talwar, single-edged, curve-bladed and a pointed tip. An Indian sword used in the Mughal empire. North's eyes traced the sword to the gold- with red and blue ruby decorated hilt held by delicate appearing small hands.

His analysis of the sword only takes mere seconds, just as quick as he is to pull out his sabers and hit the woman's sword away from his chest.

The fight is on then.

Both of them cry their battle cries and charge at each other with their swords.

The most remarkable thing about his opponent is... that she's flying. The woman has wings, large ones that move at a far too fast speed for North to get a good look of them.

She's painfully small. That he can tell from the few glimpses he get of the fast opponent. If she were to stand on the floor like a normal being ,she probably wouldn't even reach his shoulders.

Between defending and sending offending attacks North tries to get a good look of the woman assaulting him, trying to find a weakness. Getting a good look is nearly impossible with the amazing speed she's flying at.

At some point he gets a glimpse of her. Too fast, but he can see long black hair, tanned skin and that's she's in a blue indian type dress.

The fight continues, both evenly matched. Hell, they could have gone one for hours had a voice not cried out.

"What the bloody blazes is going on?!"

At Bunnymund's cry both North and the fairy halt their match and turn their heads to look at Bunny and Sandy standing in the door opening, or floating in Sandy's case.

"Aster? Sandy" The woman questions landing on the floor, she had yet to put her sword away. "What are you doing here?"

Finally North can get a good look of his attacker- who apparently is acquainted with Bunnymund and sandy. Like he expected it's a small young woman. Her skin is tanned in the way it might make her look pale, the fairy's long black har is being kept out of her face by large silver, diamond hairclips.

She's wearing a tight short-sleeved sea-blue top decorated with dark purple linen. The short blue sleeves are see through. There's a large golden emblem at the chest of the top with curves and rubies in it.

Her trousers are in the same shade of sea blue, they are tight around her waist and ankles but otherwise loosely fitting, perfect for combat.

A veil like light blue cloth is attached to the end of her belly button top and went all the way down to her ankles making it look like a dress instead of battle outfit.  
The woman had two veils(duppatas) wrapped around her right shoulder, a blue one and a purple one.

North knows the outfit is either traditional Indian or Thai, but he doesn't care enough to think about.

The bandit isn't staring at the woman's large golden earings, her ruby necklace or the odd green feathers peeking out from underneath the veils on her upper arm. Not on the large _angelic_ wings.

No, Nicolas st. North is gazing at the woman's eyes.

Most people have brown eyes, dull brown or green. Others had blue, though no one had blue eyes as large and filled with wonder as his own. But the woman in front of him had _amethyst_ eyes!

Not just purple.

Not just pink.

But amethyst! Like precious jewels, jewels that should never ever be stolen by rotten cossacks. And that-

Oh drisnya! Aster and the woman are still talking! He should probably pay attention instead of just staring.

"I know Tooth, we gotta stay and prepare to attack." Bunny answered to something the fairy had said. "It's time we finish this once and for all."

Hold on.

"Tooth?" North repeated gesturing to the winged woman. "You said Tooth fairy is twelve-year-old girl you saved from hunters!" The look he send the Easter Bunny was accusing.

Bunny chuckled. "Yeh, I told you how we met. It's been a couple'a years since then."

Toothiana wasn't so amused. "Aster," Her tone was cold, but thankfully Bunny knew she was only using it because there was a stranger with them. "care to tell me _why_ you brought a _bandit_ into my palace?" She spit the word bandit out with distaste as she eyed the male she had found sneaking around in her chambers.

Sandy nodded eager to explain. He created the sand image of a crescent moon above his head, it's light shining on the sandy silhouette of North. Sandy was about to form another image but Tooth interrupted him with a loud scoff.

"A guardian? Him?" The fairy scowled looking North over, a man- no a bandit, probably no different from all the others. From the hunters who wanted her for her wings and murdered her parents or the king who betrayed his people.

Aster sighed resisting the urge to rub his temple. He knew this was going to happen. Tooth had a history with adult man, no one could blame her. The fact that they obviously got on on the wrong foot did not help. Bunny planned on asking North what started their fight later. "Tooth, meet Nicolas St. North. Manny chose him to help us fight Pitch."

"And he'll help himself to my jewelery afterwards? Or worse the teeth!"

Angrily North took a step forward. Getting in the fairy's personal space, not that she showed any discomfort at that. "You have no right to-!"

"You are in my palace! I have every right!"

Nervously biting his bottom lip Sandy floated up between the bandit king and queen of the Tooth Fairies. The Sandman waved his hands hopping to calm them down.

"Come on Tooth. You saw him fight." Bunny pointed out, for once he was the calm one. "Hell, you just bloody fought him! You know he's good. He can help."

Taking a deep breath Tooth flew up, her cold gaze on North. "I'll believe you, when you prove it and not a moment before that!" With that said the woman angrily flew out of the room mildly aware of the eyes on her back.

North watched her leave. He should feel anger. No woman ever talked to him like that! All woman usually threw themselves at him. Not Toothiana though... Yet, she intrigued him.

She- that woman with the smile of an angel and the cold furry of the devil - she made he wonder.

**Author: I don't feel like this was very original...**

**Ser'yezno means Seriously.  
drisnya means shit or crap.**


	4. Helpful Friends

**Author: Pure and pointless fluff coming right up. **

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**Helpful Friends.**

For three weeks, the pair thought of nothing else, _nothing_ else than the baby. Tooth did not plan on going back to doing fieldwork at all, in fact she did not plan on going without her little prince for more than two minutes.

The queen had become quite the... well 'Momma Bear' angry growls included.

And North was just as bad. The baby was just 21 **days** old and none of those 21 days had been boring. Everyday the guardian of wonder showered his son with gifts. Showing him something new and wonderful every time.

Of course, it didn't matter much. There's no chance that the boy will remember his first three weeks of existence. Although, with the guardian of memories as his mom... He might.

Or he'll forget...

**-ROTG-**

Guardians or not, the two of them needed to take a break.

And as the couple's friends E. Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie would make sure North and Tooth would get that break. whether they wanted to or not.

Obviously the two royalties would not listen to their friends' reasoning.

So that's where Sandy's dreamsand came in the picture. A ball of dreamsand in the face each, and North and Tooth were out like a light. Truthfully Tooth could go one for days with only a fifteen minute nap, but the Sandman had a strong suspicion that the fairy had procastinatd her nap for far too long.

Using his dreamsand Sandy created two floating hammocks for the pair and began floating them up stairs to their bedroom where he would deposit them on their bed.

Bunny was about to take seat in North's large armchair in the main living room and start killing time by painting one of his googies, when his sensitive ears heard the whimpering.

Getting on all fours Bunny ran to the nursery. He got there right when Jack started crying.

Upon seeing Bunny the baby's cries quieted, not completely though. Wide blue eyes gazed at the creature standing over his crib.

Jack knew the creature... But why wasn't soft warm sing person here? She always came when he cried in the night. Always! With a the song and milk.

Or big funny man? He was always there to! Sometimes with his bottle to! He had fun shiny things with him and laugh. Why weren't they coming?

Jack's sky blue eyes watered and soon the child was wailing again.

Long powerful ears lowered for their own protection against the infant's loud cries. "Hey, hey, hey" Bunny chided carefully lifting Jack from his crib. "No need for the waterworks, Jackie. Don't wanna wake up yer parents would ya?"

'_Yes!_' Slowly Jack's wails subsided. At least he was higher up now. Furry thing was making shushing sounds. That was nice. Jack's cries stopped after a short while, his wails replaced by quiet hiccups and those to quieted down when Bunny snuffled his cold damp nose against his brow. It felt fun! Like when big funny man tickled his tummy!

"There ya go." Bunny smiled down at the three-week old life in his arms. Bless Tooth and North for being themselves, and for them being gifted their great wish. If only the two would be less stubborn and let their friends help. Well they didn't need much help- But Bunny and Sandy _wanted_ to help. "Better now?"

Jack gurgled happily gripping the thick fur on Bunny's shoulder.

Just then Sandy floated into the room. The bringer of dreams smiled widely when he saw the child awake in Bunny's arms. Eager to spend some time with Jack. Sandy created a small swirl of dreamsand and let it fly towards Jack, not to put him to sleep but just for the beauty of it.

Despite being only a few weeks old Jack was a smart child. He was no ordinary baby after all. Blue eyes reflecting the light of Sandy's dreamsand, Jack raised his small chubby arm, the one that wasn't gripping the Easter Bunny's fur and touched the stream of dreamsand.

Reacting to the child's imagination the dreamsand morphed into figures. Nothing too unpredictable. Jack's just 3 weeks old. A couple of mini-fairies, stars, dreamsand versions of the boy's toys, small christmas trees and candy canes.

Scowling Bunny poked the dreamsand, at his touch five of his googies formed out of the dreamsand.

Jack squealed watching the sentinel eggs run around his room.

"Like those huh Jackie? Excited for yer first Easter?" Bunny chuckled. Just another bonus from Jack being born in January. Not only was it after Christmas, the time when his dad was least busy, but it also meant that the first real holiday the child would experience would be none other than Easter! "Yer gonna love it kiddo."

While Jack made cooing noises at all the dreamsand figures, Bunny found himself at the receiving end of Sandy's unimpressed glare.

"Oh come on Sandy, what did I do?"

Arms crossed Sandy raised an eyebrow in challenge. Above his head he created the small sand image of a decorated Christmas tree. Besides it he formed two letters VS and finally the image on an Easter egg.

Yeah, Aster could not deny that. "Jack can choose his own favorite holiday when he's older." He said with a dismissive gesture of his paw. "Besides, it's not like North's here to start defending Christmas or an-"

"ASTER! SANDY!"

Their time- Well Tooth's fifteen minutes of sleep was over, meaning they'd had a very, _very _angry Tooth Fairy to deal with.

While Bunny and Sandy stiffened in fear of the angered mother out for their heads, Jack squealed in delight.

Finally warm soft sing person was coming!

**Author: The other seasonals are going to be in this, but I haven't decided if I want to create three new characters or if I'll use the other members of the Big Four for them. You know Hiccup is Autumn, Merida Summer and Rapunzel as Spring. **

**You'll find out my decision in the next chapter.**


	5. The Unneeded Rescue Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**The Unneeded Rescue Mission.**

Why was it so loud?!

Grumbling Jack turned over in his hammock, they'd replaced his bed with a hammock on his second day back home after his parents found im sleeping in the rafters in the living room.

His bedroom had also been modified to the new him. The walls had been re-painted to only show the colors of the sky during winter and the night sky. The glass of the windows had been taken out so Wind could always enter.

It was morning, but still too early and Jack didn't plan on getting up yet.

Why was everything so loud anyway? Bells and busy workshop noises he could sleep through, but not the sounds of running, battle cries... and- Explosions?

Suddenly wide awake Jack jumped the high jump from his hammock, easily landing on the floor and grabbed his staff.

When he got out of the room Jack pressed himself against the wall to avoid being run over by the many yeti running through the halls. Each of the abominables looked determined and ready for battle.

Flying over the yeti and trying to not let the panicked atmosphere get to him Jack looked around. It was too damn crowded. Finally he spotted North at the end of a corner in the hallway leading to the stairs. "Dad!" He cried out hopping to heard over the sounds of bells, footsteps and yeti battle cries. "What's going on?!"

"No time for talking my boy!" North answered waving his swords in the air. "Workshop is under attack." Seeing that as enough explanation and not the extra source of confusion that it was, the ex-bandit king hurried around and ran while yelling out loud orders to the yeti and elves who of course loyally followed him.

Again Jack had to fly up to avoid being trampled by the yeti. Seriously, how was he supposed to get anywhere if those yeti didn't stop-

They did.

Suddenly the hundreds of yeti just stopped. Without reason they all stood there frozen, and for once it wasn't Jack's fault. Some of them were gripping the sides of their heads as if covering their ears.

"Mitch?" Jack asked uncertainly waving his hands past the face of the yeti most near him.

No reaction at all.

Like they were in trance... Jack knew one person who could do that, but he wasn't here now. Besides that person wasn't powerful enough.. Right?

There's a loud crash, plants that shouldn't even grow at the North pole suddenly grow _through_ the wall in an unfriendly matter, shattering pieces of the wall in the process.

Yeah, that made it very clear who was attacking leaving Jack with only one question, why?

Gripping his staff Jack rushed to the nearest room which happened to be another living room, he opened the large windows. He could see the battle going on. Plants growing where they shouldn't, arrows made out fire being shot. And of course North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny trying to defend the 'pole.

Why the hell were the others even here? Punz is busy this time of year an-

"Yuh have taken one af us! If you won't let him go we will destroy this place!"

Of course...

Letting out a sigh in exasperation Jack tapped the window with his staff frosting it over. He then drew a crude version of an eagle on it. Closing his eyes Jack willed his drawing to come alive and it did.

The eagle flew in front of Jack flapping its' large wings and let a questioning screech.

"Fly out there and get the fish bone to stop his lizard from destroying the place." Jack ordered running a hand through his already messy hair. He watched his frost eagle fly out of the window. It flew past Bunny, avoided being butchered up when it flew past Tooth's wings and it got past te random sprouting trees... till it got hit by an arrow made out of flames.

Seconds ticked by as Jack stared at the sky at the spot where his creation had just been flying. It had just been flying there! Oh he was so gonna snow over Egypt to get back at princess hothead for this!

Sky-blue eyes narowing Jack flew out of the window and landed right at the center or the battle where he slammed his staff down on the ground, sending a blast of frost and wind across the battlefield.

It had the desired effect, the fighting halted instantly.

"Jack!" His friends cried obviously relieved.

"Jack!" Tooth cried out, she aswell as the rest of his family were most definitely not relieved.

The woman flew over eyes shining with worry. "Jack! Why would you jump between the fight like that?!" The question was asked in a shrill tone filled with disbelief. After all Tooth knew Jack was a smart fighter, as much as she hated the fact that her boy had trained himself to be the skilled fighter he is. "The summer spirit is here, she can-"

"Relax mom," Jack chuckled gently prying Tooth's hands from his shoulders(not an easy task mind you, Tooth has a vice grip). "Don't worry they are okay." Smiling he glanced at his side where Rapunzel stood.

The brunette spirit of spring gasped clasping her hands together over her mouth to stop an excited squeal escaping her when she heard Jack call the Tooth Fairy 'mom'.

As North, Bunny and Sandy got over to Tooth and Jack, each in their own way demanding what had gotten into Jack to jump into the battlefield like he did, Jack kept his eyes at the sky waiting for Hiccup to land Toothless so he could finally clear up this misunderstanding an-

"Frosty!"

Startled Jack looked in front of him where Merida, the spirit of Summer stood one of her flame arrows in her hands. Yeah, keeping your gaze up at the sky wasn't always the smartest thing.

"How many times did we tell you to stop trying to break into this place!" Merida snapped waving her burning arrow close to Jack's face. "You canea just go try breaking into people's homes Jack!"

The guardians wanted to step in, but held themselves back when they saw how unfazed Jack was with a burning weapon basically being waved in his face.

"And look where it got yuh!" Merida snapped "Captured by-"

"Aww..." Jack smirked cutting the summer spirit of "You _do_ care."

That shut her up. For a small moment Merida looked at Jack her mouth open as if the princess wanted to continue her rant. Suddenly the flames of the arrow made out fire grew dangerously quick as she glared at Jack. "You little-!"

"Rescuing mission Merida... Not an argue with Jack mission."

Jack and Merida turned to their unofficial leader who just got of his dragon. This time he was there as his 15-year-old self, sometimes he and Toothless appeared five years older than that. Autumn was the season of change after all.

However Hiccup always appeared in an age from after he'd done what connected him to the earth and the season of fall in the first place, connecting with what _was_ a once feared animal and making sure it did not go extinct, instead Hiccup was chosen to make sure dragons followed their natural evolution order and... well become lizards and other smaller types of reptiles and afibiens.

All dragons minus Toothless of course, after so long it was impossible for the two to go without each other.

"Urg!" Merida growled in frustration letting her flame arrow evaporate. "He just makes it so bloody hard not to fight him!" She said through gritted teeth.

From behind Jack Bunny snorted. "Tell me about it." He said, his tone good-humored. "Now," the pooka said uncrossing his arms. "someone mind telling us what the bloody hell is going on!?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged tossing his staff up in the air and catching it, stalling just to annoy Bunny and Merida. "Guys these are the other seasonals, Merida spirit of Summer, Hiccup spirit of Autumn and Rapunzel spirit of Spring. I think that they think you guys are holding me hostage or something, not true by the way." Jack looking at his friends his smirk growing at the confused looks on Hiccup and Merida's faces.

Had Rapunzel's smile gotten any wider she would have seriously damaged her jaw, but she was just so happy! After all she'd just heard Jack call the Tooth Fairy mom and if that's true than Jack finally found his family!

Not able to wait for the frost child to finally explain she walked up to him and Tooth. "Excuse me," she said her bright green eyes on queen Toothiana "but are you Jack's-"

"Yep." Jack answered before Rapunzel could even finish her question. "Guys," he addressed his fellow seasonal spirits before looking at his family. "these are Bunnymund, Sandy... And Tooth and North. My mom and dad."

Rapunzel couldn't contain her squeals any longer, she jumped up and down in excitement and then the Spring spirit suddenly turned around and wrapped Jack Frost in a tight hug- not at tight as North's bonecrushing bearhugs but still very tight.

"Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you!" The short-haired girl gushed her voice rising in volume as she clung to the spirit which had been like a little brother to her for centuries. "You found them! I mean I knew you had a family and I always hoped you'd remember them someday!"

"Remember them?" Merida laughed walking closer to winter and spring. She can't be jealous of him. At least she'd always remember her family... What had kept her warm... For too long Jack had gone without that. "The little show-off went and found his family."

Jack looked up from Rapunzel about to release a snarky reply to Merida's words- when she's suddenly hugging him to.

And then Hiccup's standing behind him and patting his back.

"You guys..." Jack whispered while awkwardly trying to hug both Merida and Rapunzel while Rapunzel's grip was still relentless. He was touched... really they- throughout the years they- were his best friends and now he has a family and- for a small moment he feels almost just as overwhelmed as when had first reunited with his parents last month.

What would he have done without his best friends?

So Jack closed his eyes and just relished the hug while it lasted.

Behind the seasonals stood the guardians, Tooth's holding onto Noth's arm, a watery smile on her face, not one of sadness. She's smiling for the same reason as North who's grin could not be wider.

They were relieved.

Relieved, because maybe -as small as that comfort was- maybe their boy had not been as alone as they had assumed after all.

**Author: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter... Sigh... **

**Anyways, as you can see I've chosen to use the other members of the Big Four for the Seasonals. I spend a lot of time wondering what their powers would be for in later chapters in which they'll appear. **

**Rapunzel: as the bringer of spring she is known as the one who will 'wake up nature' from its slumber after winter. She controls plants, can make them grow under her will. Unlike the rest of the seasonals who use their hands for their powers Rapunzel uses her voice, she sings different chants to make the plants do what she wants.**

**Merida: Like Jack who controls the cold and brings blizzards, Merida controls the heat and brings heatwaves. She can form arrows made of fire. Her and Jack relationship is similar to Bunny and North's. They to have the same old argument over whose season is better.**

**Hiccup: Because fall is the season of change Hiccup's appearance changes one year he'll look like his fifteen year old self and the next he'll be twenty(this way I can write things based on httyd 2) His powers like the others are tied to nature but in a different aspect. Animals. When fall comes Hiccup is there to make sure all the animals prepare for the winter. Animals listen to him, trust him. And when they don't Hiccup can make them(not that he does that often).**


	6. Trust

**Author: F****or those who asked, yes there will be more chapters featuring Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida. There will be a few chapters about Jack's 300 years without his family. **

**This chapter takes place some time after '_A Meeting of a Lifetime_'.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**Trust.**

"Po zvezdam i vse, chto derzhit chudo!" North cussed through gritted teeth trying to pull his injured arm back, but the hands treating the wound are firm, and say what you want about Toothiana but she is can be very persistent when she wants to be. "I am fine!" He insisted. "No need to fuss."

Fine? He's lucky it's only his arm that's injured. "I'm not fussing." Tooth calmly replied. She wasn't sure if North cursed in Russian out of habit or if he did it because he did not want to be understood and remain mysterious. She'd already told him that she understood Russian, as well as every other language so it wasn't like he did it for her sake. "You and I both know it will get infected if it isn't taken care of properly." She tried to sound uncaring, but she couldn't. Not anymore. Not after what he had done for- for her.

Tooth continued treating the wound in silence. Why had she insisted on treating the wound herself? In her own chambers? "You could have gotten yourself killed." She stated once she finished bandaging his arm. "Why would take that risk?"

At her question North fell quiet considering his answer. Why did he take the attack meant for Toothiana? Because it was the right thing to do?

No, as much as it pained him to admit, he wasn't noble. Not like that. He wanted to be for her though. And that's how he realized his answer. "Because I did not want you to be hurt by the fearling."

That's... Sweet, but "I can handle myself in a fight Nicolas." Tooth replied and she really can't sound uncaring anymore. "I appreciate it, but please don't do things like that on my behalf."

"But I wanted to do it."

Smiling softly Tooth got up from her bed, her wings lifting her from the circle shaped bed. "And that makes you more noble than any of us imagined." With that said the queen flew over to her mirror and started removing her many silver hairclips. Her raven black hair fell loosely down her shoulders and some over her face, but she's to lost in her thoughts to care.

Nicolas had willing taken a blow for her and how a great part of her was annoyed that he thought she needed to be protected... (whatever injury she would have gotten from that fearling, she could have handled it! She was a warrior dammit!) But the rest of her was incredibly touched by the action.

Lost in her thoughts the fairy flew over to the window and started to remove the duppatas from her right arm.

Of course when she heard North inhale sharply Tooth got pulled out of her thoughts.

It's the first time he got a full look of her right arm... Her entire arm, from her shoulder to her wrist is covered in feathers in various shades of green. Yellow ones circled her wrist like... like golden bracelets.

"Y-you-"

"I wish not to be ridiculed in my own room." Tooth snapped before North could finish. She turned her head away in favor to gaze out of the window, though her eyes are closed while she mentally curses at herself. What was she thinking.

But her harsh tone this time isn't enough to shut up Nicolas St. North.

"Angel moy pernatyy..." The young bandit breathed out.

Amethyst eyes went wide. Tooth wiped her head around to look at North. The bandit didn't know it but she knew every language known and spoken by children. She understood Russian, and did he just call her 'his feathered angel'?

Getting up, careful to not move his injured arm too much, North walked over to the window still and sat down next to the queen. "So... you have feathers?" And he regretted his choice of words. There were so many better ways to ask this!

Tooth nodded, slowly. "Yeah, my mom had them to." She quietly replied while running her fingers over the green feathers on her upper arm. "Mine started growing in two years ago." The first ones appeared behind her ear and were easy to conceal. Soon her chest was all feathered, then her shoulders and now her right arm.

"Why do you hide them then?" North questioned. "Do you not like having them?"

"It's not that I dislike them," The queen answered, though she isn't a queen now. Now she's just Tooth sharing a secret with a man she was starting to consider her... friend. "It'd be _pointless _hating something that's a part of who I am. I just don't like what they mean."

"Which is?"

Tooth's expression hardened. "Apparently they along with my wings, give people the right to hunt me. Me being different, in their eyes... It gave them the right t-to s-sl-slaughter my- my-" Tooth needed to stop, anger bitterness left her too soon so all she had now, as she gazed at the window was sadness and pain.

'She's...' North's at loss of what to say. Really he's just too ang- too enraged by those hunters who dared to put Toothiana through that. Already he knows exactly how to gut them out if he ever came across any of them.

But that's not important right now.

Sighing sadly, North placed a large hand on Tooth's small shoulder and for a moment he's surprised, because those feathers aren't as soft as he expected them to be. But that's good because Toothiana isn't as fragile as she seems at first glance. "Please do not hide yourself. You are you, with wings and feathers. Iz what makes you unique."

They fell into a comfortable silence, gazing through the window, lost in thoughts while basking in the orange glow of the setting sun.

"Nicolas," Tooth spoke up, her voice quiet as to not break the sudden calm atmosphere. "I'm sorry for misjudging you."

"You had the right to." North said his face going from solemn to prideful in just seconds. "I am bandit king do not forget that."

Tooth could not stop the small laugh that escaped her at that. "I won't."

Her small fingers brushed against his, neither of the two warriors minded. In fact North shifted his hand just the slightest so the fairy could keep her hand close to his.

Together they watched the sun disappear and make way for the moon.

**Author: Happy Christmas Cookie Week ^-^**

**Translations:  
****Po zvezdam i vse, chto derzhit chudo!: By the stars and all that holds wonder!  
Angel moy pernatyy...: My feathered angel...**


	7. He Deserves Better

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**Author: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is a bit later than usual. **

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**He Deserves Better... **

After hours of pondering, gazing at the many memory boxes in her palace and going out to collect teeth, Toothiana had enough.

Ever since she told him about her past, about watching her parents die and being trapped in a cage... When he told her about himself, told her that he was found by the cossacks, taught Russian by them, and that un till recently the life as bandit was the only life he knew. Yet he was proud of his status as the king of bandits.

She couldn't think or feel the same about him after that.

Something had changed between them while they watched the sunset together. The fairy had debated if she should even explore these feelings.

Finally after hours of debating on the subject the queen decided to seek the man out. He had been disapearing lately, but she was positive that he was in the woods. So that's where she went.

It took her ten minutes of flying between the large trees, and when she reached the center of the forest, where one huge tree, one that towered over the others and whose roots spread till deep in the ground functioned as the base of all the other trees in the large forest, when Toothiana reached that tree the woman froze, her body hovering in the air even though her wings slowed in their movement.

Beautiful amethyst were wide as she stared at- why did looking at it make her chest ach so?

There was North- tall, handsome, stong Nicolas St. North- his muscular arms wrapped around Seraphina Pitchner's waist as he pressed her against the bark of the tree. The woman was pale in the beautiful sense of it. Her lips weren't. They were full and bright while pressed against Nicolas'.

Everything about Seraphina Pitchner is beautiful. From her long jet black hair that the wings loved to play with to her deep dark-colored eyes. The long grass colored dress she was in only highlighted everything about her and-

She didn't have wings that got in the way of everything. Seraphina wasn't growing feathers. Seraphina was... more human... Like Nicolas.

Mother Nature obviously had to have a loving side, hence the name _mother_ and how else could she have captured someone like North?

The tears forming in Tooth's eyes had no reason to be there.

She and Nicolas were just good friends. Sure she had shared some of the tales regarding her past, but so had he. And that's what friends do right? They share stories, facts about each other's life.

Tooth and North were good friends and the queen had _not _hoped for more.

She hadn't!

In fact the reason she flew away before either of the two saw, flying at a speed so fast she could have been invisible to the human eye, was because she wanted to give the two- lovers- some space.

Her chest didn't hurt, because her heart wasn't breaking.

She was back at the Tooth Palace in no time, where she curled up sitting on the floor and clutching her stomach. She wasn't upset! Nicolas and Seraphina could have each other for all she cared!

She wasn't in love...

Her heart really wasn't breaking...

She really was happy for Nicolas...

Despite the queen's pride, a tear still ran down her cheek.


	8. One Of Those Days

**Author: Many of you wanted me to do a chapter in which Jack gets sick, so here it is. I'm not a 100% happy with this so I'll probably do another one in the future, good thing Jack can get sick more than once XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**One Of Those Days.**

"Sweet Tooth?" Not sure if she'd find her son in the bedroom Tooth flew into the room. As a spirit of... nature, Jack was outside a lot, though he made a big deal of coming home everyday, though his sleeping schedule was still pretty nonexistent. After all, it snowed when it was dark outside to.

Winter had no real schedule, just Jack's instincts and sometimes what Mother Nature ordered.

Smiling when she saw the lump in the hammock Tooth flew up to him. "Time to wake up, my little prince." She said gently shaking his shoulder.

He didn't even stir.

"Jack?" Tooth said worry creeping into her voice as she shook her son's shoulder, a little harder this time. "Come on Sweet Tooth, time to wake up."

This time Jack let out a tiny whimper and curled up tighter, his long arms around his stomach, clutching it as if in pain.

Placing her hand on his forehead Tooth's amethyst eyes widdened- once upon a time, in what felt like lifetime ago... When the world seemed... sweeter, Jack's temperature would be considered completely normal.

But now Jack is the spirit of Winter...

**-ROTG-**

Bending at close to his desk as he could without actually touching the little ice sculpture with his chin, North was about to cut away a little piece of the wing of the plane he was sculpting when-

"NICOLAS!"

His hands instantly reached for his swords and within seconds he smashed the nearest snowglobe opening a portal to Jack's bedroom. "Vere eez the dang-" The Russian stopped talking when he saw no immediate danger. Just his wife hovering next to their son's bedside. "what eez wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Jack." Tooth said her voice conveying the urgency.

That was all it took to bring back the adrenaline that had just left North a second ago. He quickly went to Jack's side and placed a large hand on his son's forehead. At the boy's human temperature, the Russian let out a low curse before dashing back to the open bedroom door and yelling out orders to his workers both in Russian, Yetish and in English. Each order holding the same meaning: "Medics get in here! Hurry! My son is ill!"

Within seconds the room was overflown with yeti, pushing Tooth and North out-of-the-way so they could get to their patient.

It didn't take the yeti long to make their diagnosis, one of the yeti told it to North, who did not like it.

"Appendicitis?" The former bandit scoffed. North had dealt with many diseases in his time with the cossacks, this one no different. "symptoms do not match."

"What are the symptoms?" Tooth demanded flying up to be seen over the many yeti in the room.

North looked at his wife, "If Jack has appendicitis, he'd be having extreme stomaches and he'd be throwing up. Which he isn't." He finished rather lamely.

"He came home late last night." Tooth says wings buzzing as the woman kept on moving around- too anxious to remain still for longer than two seconds each. "What if he had those symptoms last night an-"

"He would have told us" North shouts out, he states it like a fact- Because it _is_ true. Jack trusts them, he comes to them and talks to them, but...

But there are days when their son's 300 years with barely any contact with other- days when it showed.

When Jack prefers to sit by the window and just think- thinks about all the things he'd seen. Jack had witnessed more than any 14-year old should. Though technically is older than any child- yet he will always be one.

On those days Jack sometimes forgets he has them.

North and Tooth look each other in the eye a silent communication passing between the two lovers. There is no doubt in their minds that yesterday was one of 'those days'.

At this realization North starts shouting out orders to his yeti.

The next thing Toothiana knows, she's being shoved out of the room so the yeti can carry Jack off to the infirmary and all the mother can do is wait and hope everything will go alright.

**-ROTG-**

_The four-year-old brown-haired child moaned snuggling in his mother's lap as the fairy continued to hum the right song for him._

_He moves to scratch one of the many red dots on his body but a large beefy hand stops his small chubby one._

_"No scratching, Moy __mal'ch'ik." His father tells him, a gentle caring smile on the young man's lips. "Eet will only make worse."_

_At that the child pouts. "But daaad" Jack moans. "It's itchy!" He wines in the way only four-year-olds can._

_"Ah have just tha thing for that."_

_Jack, North, Tooth and Sandy all look up to see Bunnymund come hopping into the main living room, and to Jack's horror, the pooka is holding a small glass bottle filled with an orange liquid and a large spoon in his other paw._

_"Alright, ya lil' anklebiter," Bunny says crouching in front of the couch where Jack's sitting on Tooth's lap, he puts some of the medicine in the spoon- the far too large spoon, in Jack's opinion. "Just a lil' bit of this and those pocks will be gone with tha wind. Now open up-"_

_"NO!"_

_"Sweet Tooth." Toothiana says, her tone holding a unmistaken warning._

_Jack looked at his mom, blue eyes wide. He gave his mom the most pitying look he had, one that worked on almost everyone, including his mom... Just not when regarding things that included his health._

_"Open wide."_

_After letting out a defeated sigh Jack opens his mouth letting Bunny give the spoonful of medicine. The little boy shudders at the bitter _carrot-like_ taste._

_"Yech!" Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust, his little button nose wrinkling at the grossed out face the child made._

_Laughing loudly North reached over and lifts Jack from Tooth's lap and puts his son on his own knee. "Now my boy, I vill tell you tale of my time as bandit. Vill make you feel better da?"_

_Nodding vigorously Jack looks at his dad with wide blue eyes- eyes identical to those of the one about to start his tale._

_Grinning North leant close, "There I was surrounded by five large with tatoo covered men all armed with guns bigger than you." He said using his story telling voice. "Uneven match, and in no time I had them all down, but then their leader showed up..."_

_Jack didn't notice Sandy sprinkling small bits of dreamsand on him, to engrossed in the tale of his father's past._

_When North finishes the story Jack's eyes are already dropping, unconsciously he leans into Tooth's touch when she began gently running her fingers through his messy brown hair and when she started singing, the boy's eyes finally closed._

_"It seems like the whole world is turning its back on you  
That must be what you are feeling._

_But while you sigh,  
Stop your crying  
Because I am here._

_I'm here next to you  
Just open your eyes and see  
_

**-ROTG-**

I'm here in front of you  
And I'm looking, I'm looking  
straight at you."

Someone's stroking his hair, the touch soft and gentle. Mumbling incoherently Jack leans into the warm touch, relishing the song that he loved to hear so much.

For a moment the hand stilled. "Sweet Tooth?"

His eyelids feel like they are made out of leed but Jack manages to open them. He blinks once, twice- the first thing the Winter child notices is that he isn't in hammock, but in a bed in the infirmary.

The second thing he become aware of are the worried faces of his parents hovering over him. Jack blinks again. "Mom? Dad?"

"Sweet Tooth!" Tooth cheers flying up before quickly lowering herself to hug her son tightly only loosening her grip when her boy winced.

North lets out a loud booming laugh, one that holds happiness and a _whole_ lot of relief. "Moy mal'ch'ik!" He laughs. "You gave us a scare!"

Again Jack blinks, still drowsy thanks to all the medicine the yeti had given him. "Scared you?" He croaks. "What happened?" Jack asks trying to sit up only to have Tooth push him back down and pull the thin covers over him.

"You got sick." North explains. "Yeti had to perform surgery, but all is well now." And that's all there is to it. There is no point with going into detail on the sickness, just like there is no point in asking why Jack hadn't come to them sooner.

They now the likely answer is that Jack didn't think it was serious or... he forgot to tell them... again.

So they don't ask, they are just glad their son is okay now.

Besides Jack seems satisfied with North's brief explanation, too tired to ask any more.

So North sits back down in the chair besides Jack's bed, the naughty and nice list in his hands- not that he'll really pay attention to the checking the list. He'll be watching his wife run her fingers through their son's hair and listen to her sing.

It didn't matter anyway, that's the whole reason he checks the list twice anyways.

Tooth sat down on the bed and began running her fingers through Jack's hair.

"I'm here next to you  
Just put out your hand  
And I'll warm it for you."


	9. Santa's Reindeer

**Author: This one is for EnderMoon who wanted to see the first time Jack meets his father's famous reindeer. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG

**Santa's Reindeer.**

A large smile on his handsome face Nicolas St. North held the door to the stables open for his son. "You sure you do not need any help Moy mal'ch'ik?"

"No thanks daddy." The recently turned four child declined struggling to pull the red kart with the supplies they'd need to take care of the reindeer, behind him. "I got this." Jack said sounding as serious as he could muster with his limited vocabulary, and how can North say no to that adorable determined look on the little brunette's face.

Before Jack can get further inside the child suddenly got lifted up and put on his father's shoulders, normally the child would love getting a piggyback ride- not this time though.

"Dad...!"

"Not so fast my boy." North chuckled.

"But I wanna go see the reindeer. You promised!"

He had. For months Jack had begged to be allowed to see his father's famous reindeer. He'd already seen them of course, the child -like everyone- loves North's sleigh. But never had Jack been into the stables or has he seen the reindeer up close.

North has absolutely no qualms with introducing his boy to his marvelous pets, Tooth on the other hand... yeah it took begging and whining from both Jack and North to get her permission.

"I know eez very exciting Moy mal'ch'ik." North chides. "But reindeer are not used to anyone who isn't yeti or me, so stay close." The cossack waits for the child's nod before continuing. "Normally the reindeer have very strict training schedule, but today-"

"We're gonna have a little fun instead!"

Huh? Turning his head to look at his son, perched on shoulders, North shot the boy a questioning look. "How do you know that?"

Jack gave a non-committal shrug in response. Fun was in the air, didn't his dad feel it?

Deciding to ignore the matter for now North signaled the nine yeti to open the doors to the nine stalls, the large door out of the stables was already open for the reindeer. "Jack?"

Jack knew this part, the reindeer were too well-trained to go out unless they already knew they were supposed to, seeing they didn't they needed to be called out. "Come out now Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen!"

"On, Comet! On, Cupid!" North joined in, a laugh noticable in his booming voice.

"On Donner and Blitzen!" Father and son chorused together.

The reindeer did not need to be told twice and ran outside to run around in the snow.

It is then that Jack notices that are still a couple of reindeer in the stables. "Who are those daddy?"

"Female reindeer, all of them can come out a play outside to, except one." North opens the doors to their stalls and then continues his way to a different stall at the end of the hall, there's only one reindeer in this one.

"Why can't she come and play?" Jack asks already feeling sorry for th doe.

"This eez Venus, my boy." North introduces. "Venus needs to stay indoors, she's having a baby soon." He explains stroking the doe's muzzle.

Awed, Jack looks at the reindeer's swollen tummy. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"How did the baby get in there?"

North stiffens, hands gripping the boy's knees.

Finally he has chuckle quietly. "No time for silly questions my boy! Time to go out in snow and play with the reindeer!" With a somewhat strangled laugh North started running through the stables and towards the door, Jack, still perched on his shoulders, shrieking with laughter all the way till they were outside.

Outside North breathes out a loud -relieved- sigh.

From his spot on his father's shoulders, Jack watches the reindeer run around in the snowbanks. The child has his elbows rested against his father's fury hat and his head leaning in his hands as he watched the majestic creatures have their version of fun.

He frowns when he saw Prancer- as his namesake tells- prancing around in the snow.

There is a word for what the buck is doing. Jack know it, heard it often enough... It's not showing of...Bunny uses it all the time when talking about his dad.

"Prancer is showpony." The toddler concludes smiling, proud of himself for remembering the word.

For five seconds North is completely still before bursting out in loud booming laughter. "He eez." Nicolas laughs. "Maybe we let you spend little too much time with Bunny, da?"

What an odd thing to say. Tilting his head Jack looks at his dad with wide blue eyes. "How come?" He asks with all the curiosity of a four-year-old.

"No reason, moy mal'ch'ik, no reason." North laugh, loving the child's sense of wonder. He easily scooped Jack up and put him back on the ground. "Lets get a little closer." he holds Jack's hand as they walk to one of the calmer reindeer which at the moment happens to be Vixen.

North helps Jack keep his hand steady as the child hold his hand up for the reindeer to sniff at.

After a few whiffs Jack had completely won over Vixen's trust, that became clear when instead of nuzzling the boy's hand like North expected him to, Vixen nuzzled Jack's cheek earning loud happy giggles from the child.

"Vixen nice!"

"Yes..." North slowly replied, normally his reindeer weren't cuddly, they were wild and fierce- loyal- but wild. "He eez."

By now the other eight reindeer had also come to see Jack, all acting just as cuddly as Vixen. Playfully nuzzling his cheeks and snorting as if trying to encourage him to climb on top of them and ride on them.

Jack apparently brought out the best side- the playfull- of the reindeer.

Like he did with everyone.

**Author: Jack asks a lot, because children that age are like little curious monsters, or as North likes to call it 'full with wonder' XD **

**As you can tell, Jack was always meant to be the guardian of fun. It was always in him, that's also how he knew Emma liked to play hopscotch in chapter 4 of Little Prince.**


	10. I vill be back in an hour

**Author: This chapter is based on North's last words to Jack before Jack drowns and becomes Jack Frost. Most of the chapter takes place during Little Prince, the first half takes place during the fifth chapter of Little Prince. **

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**I vill be back in hour****.**

Balancing his bare feet on the thin tree branch, the newly made spirit of Winter watches the three figures search around the lake. The three people seem really desperate to find who or what it is that they are searching for.

From his place above them Jack wonders if he can help.

It's wrong to see them so... Like this.

Jack Frost doesn't know why, but it was all wrong... the large man in the bright red coat- he shouldn't look like that!

He shouldn't look like- like he was shattering!

He shouldn't be shattering!

So desperate and afraid!

Jack wants to help.

He really, _really_ wants to go to them.

But what if they walk through him to? Like the people in the village had done? He doesn't want to go through that again.

So the newly made Winter child stays up in the tree.

He stays up there and watches.

Jack saw it when two of the three figures slowly lost hope gave up, he saw the two convince the man in the red coat to give up and go to a place named 'the pole', at least that's what the large rabbit thing said. Jack watched the golden man create an airplane from golden sand.

And finally, Jack Frost watched the plane take off. Watching till it was nothing more than a small golden dot in sky that eventually disappeared... And still Jack's sky blue eyes didn't stray from the dark night sky.

His chest hurts... He feels cold- but not.

_They weren't supposed to leave..._

Jack's alone now... the people in the village- they didn't see him- walked through him.

And those three people who had searched through the woods, near his lake-

_'__I vill be back in hour, just short talk with Mother Nature should do trick, da?'_

Shaking his head to rid himself of such weird thoughts the newly made spirit of Winter looked down at his staff a small smile formed on his pale face. He touched the tree with the tip of his staff making the most beautiful frost patterns.

Carefully touching the frost, Jack's smile grew.

The world needs snow and there's new Winter spirit who needs to start and tame Winter.

And he'd throw himself into work- forget the sad feeling he had just now- and have a little fun instead.

**-ROTG-**

For years Jack Frost travels around the world bringing Winter, bringing mischief and bringing fun. He goes where Winter is needed, he knows so by instinct or sometimes does what Mother Nature orders.

Jack goes all around the world, visiting both the Northern and the Southern Hampshire.

He sees the most beautiful, amazing, _wonderful_ thing all worth _remembering_. He meets the most extraordinary spirits, some friends some foes.

And yet... Jack always finds himself returning to the lake he 'woke up' in. Why he didn't know.

_'__I vill be back in hour, just short talk with Mother Nature should do trick, da?'_

After years he started to refer to the lake as 'home'.

It isn't his _home_ though.

But it's all he has now.

So he keeps returning.

And every time he lands at the lake Jack looks around, always there is something nagging- something at the back of his mind that he isn't allowed to remember.

_'__I vill be back in hour,'_

On several occasions Jack feels like he's waiting for someone.

_'__I vill be back in hour,'_

He never knows who or what he's waiting for... And usually he lets the feeling pass.

He's Jack, he has no family... Who would he be waiting for?

**-ROTG-**

300 years after 'waking up' from the lake, everything changes.

Pitch Black attacks.

Man in Moon chooses a new guardian.

Jack _remembers_.

And when it's all over Jack _finally_ gets to get in the sleigh.

It's a little later than just an hour... But North's there- his dad, his family is there and Jack can finally go home.


	11. The Caged Bride

**Author: And... another Christmas Cookie chapter XD Sorry to those that don't ship NorthxTooth, but they are one of my many OTPs and this is my fic, so please stop sending complaints about the pairing.**

**This is a big moment in Tooth and North relationship, one of their biggest. It's their wedding, and you all know how Mother Nature felt about that...**

**Obviously this one is set before Little Prince, enjoy the chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**The Caged Bride.**

The big day...

Everything was perfect. Bunny made sure his Warren was as beautiful as it could be this time of year. Sandy made an altar out of dreamsand and Bunny decorated it with white and pink roses. Everyone who could be invited was there. There were a lot of yeti and hundreds of mini-fairies flying around. None of the fairies could sit still long enough.

They were just too much excitement.

The hardest part was to keep North standing still for long. Maybe it was because he was nervous. Maybe it were the three bottles of Russian vodka the ex-bandit drank twenty minutes before the ceremony.

Either way, as the best man and North's best friend E. Aster Bunnymund would do his best to keep North from accidentally wandering away. The two stood there at the altar together with Sandy and Ombric.

Bunny in his old battle armor, now polished up for the occasion and Sandy in his own dreamsand suit with bow tie. Neither male looked better than North who was in silk black pants and long deep red coat decorated with silvery gold patterns around the sleeves, around the golden buttons and around the top of his collar.

In this outfit Nicolas fit the image of a very handsome Russian groom very well.

A very fidgety Russian groom.

Nicolas St. North was _not _nervous. Distracted... Oh drisnya! He _is_ nervous.

But all that went out-of-the-way when everyone suddenly went silent. The only sound he could hear was soft harp music that seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

North not sure when he even started staring at his polished shoes looked up- and his mouth fell open when his large blue eyes landed on the angel_- his _bride making her way towards the altar, her toes inches above the ground as she flew to them.

Tooth is wearing a green _lehenga_, the color several notches darker than her feathers. A backless _choli _decorated with many golden symbols, a long full skirt again both green and blue and again decorated with golden symbols. Her black hair for once hanging loosely down her shoulders with only one hair clip keeping it out of her face. She also has a golden _maang tikka_ hanging down her forehead aswell as a dupatta drapped over her head and shoulders.

The feathers on her stomach and arms are visible. Something she now, after many years, felt confident in doing.

Whitin seconds Tooth's besides North at the altar and he still can't bring himself to look away from her. "My angel, you are krasivyy."

Tooth's cheeks burned, but before she can say anything Ombric- nowadays known as Father Time- started talking.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the Warren, the place of hope and new beginnings" Ombric glanced at Bunnymund who could not wipe the smirk of his face "to celebrate the new beginging- A new beginning between this man, Nicolas St. North formerly known as the bandit king," He nodded at North "And this woman, Toothiana, Queen of the Tooth Fairies." He nodded at Tooth. Not that it really mattered, it wasn't like the couple had eye for each other.

"May their marriage bring them the hope, joy and be the beginning of their new dreams. And may Nicolas and Toothiana both look forward to each new season of their marriage. Just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. "

"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions. It is as real as you and I. And just like most good things, it is only stronger when put together with the power of belief." The old wizard looked from the ex-bandit to the queen. "You may now exchange your vows."

For a moment North looks unsure, the look disappears when he looks at the woman he loved. "Toothiana," He had prepared something, written on a piece of paper that was at the workshop in his room right next to an empty vodka bottle.

Now looking at his angel North knows he never needed that piece of paper to remember the words he wanted-_needed_ to tell his love.

"From the moment that we met... You did not trust me. I was a bandit and nothing more. Unlike so many others you let me earn your trust... And when I did, I was idiot and betrayed you.

And like the angel you are... You gave me a second chance. One I grasped with both hands. Because a world in which you are not with me, eez not world I can bare.

Angel moy, I know you do not need me to shield you from harm." North gently, lovingly takes Tooth's small hands in his large beefy ones. "You are strong, independent, powerful woman and I wish to be your rock. Be someone you can rely on. Be that for you as what you are to me."

Tooth is flying a little higher now. Her beautiful wings vibrating and there is now way she can stay still, but she has to because it's her turn now. "Nicolas..." Her voice is thick with emotion and really, saying that name alone already had so much meaning. Love, devotion, lust, longing and so much joy.

"You say you're the lucky one... But I get to marry the bandit king. A brave, _noble_" Tooth emphasizes on the word 'noble', because sometimes Nicolas still isn't aware of how far he'd came. "man, who can steal everything. And you're good at it to. You had no problem when it came to stealing my heart.

And I did my best to shield it from you... But-"

"There was no getting past it." She and North say as one.

Ombric needs to hurry, because North and Tooth are aching to get to their favorite part, to finally and officially be together as husband and wife.

Just as Ombric is about to continue the ceremony there's a loud bang followed by the sounds of thunder.

Thunder, in the realm of internal spring?

Instantly everyone is one high alert, jumping from their chairs. Others nervously look around.

That's when it happens. Roots shoot out of the ground from underneath the altar, the earth shakes as the plant grows and before she's aware of it Tooth is taking up skywards along with the growing plant which shaped into cage.

All around the Warren roots shoot out of the ground attacking guests. Bunny has his boomerangs out throwing them at the plants that attack them, Sandy's using his whips to defend himself and the guests.

The yeti and the mini-fairies to are aggressively attacking the unknown strong roots all angered by the thing that ruined the wedding.

And North stands at the altar standing still in shock. When he looks around the Warren he sees _her_. There she stood at the opening of one of the tunnels. North can barely see her, but he can make out her silhouette and just see her green dress in the dim light. Seraphina.

The worst thing is that he knows he deserves her attacks.

And Mother Nature knows it to. That is why she's not attacking him, but the guests at the wedding and of course, Toothiana.

North has his swords out in an instant, so glad he'd chosen to hide them under his coat. He's attacking the root that goes up so far up in the sky where it formed a cage- the cage trapping his lover. He's furiously attacking the plant, but he doesn't even cut them.

Panting North angrily throws his swords to the ground and started climbing up the root- the thorns cut into his palms, but continued upwards.

Finally he reaches the top where the roots turned into branches in a cage. Caging Toothiana.

Tooth is a strong, fierce and powerful woman.

But there is _one_thing, that is just too much for her. One thing she can not handle and that is being caged.

Caged like some sort of animal, a prey for hunters. Hunters who murdered her parents- and she could do nothing! Trapped!

Hands in her hair, hands gripping the bars, flying this ways, that way.

Need to get out- Need to get out- need to get out- OUT! OUT! OUT!

And then-

"Toothy!"

Head snapping up Tooth landed on the bottom of the cage and rushed forward. "Nicolas!" The fairy cried gripping the green bars and trying to be as close to north as she can. It is then that she notices the red staining the branches around the area North is touching it.

"You're bleeding..."

It was like he didn't hear her at all. North looked at her with an incredible guilty look in his large blue eyes. "Angel Moy... This all my fault. Our wedding... If I hadn't tricked Seraphina then she would never-"

"I love you." Tooth cut him of, a soft smile on her face. "I already forgave you. We're getting married Nicolas. Remember?"

Her words have the desired effect. North shut up and stared at her before bursting out in deep belly laughter. "I love you to, my angel." The Russian nodded to himself before he gripped the branches of the cage and tried to pull them apart.

If he had no success with his twin swords then he stood no chance using his bare hands. They knew that.

"Tooth" North said looking at her wings.

Tooth realized what he was looking at and nodded. North had once told her that he believed her wings to be strong enough to cut through all material. Time to put that to the test.

Using her wings against the branches the small fairy cut of the whole upper half of the cage.

"It worked!" Tooth cheers in delight helping North on the platform that was her cage just a second ago. She grabs North's hands to inspect the damage, but he has something else in mind completely.

He reaches into the pocket of his magnificent not with dirt covered red coat and pulled out a wedding ring- well not exactly a wedding ring. It was wedding bracelet North had himself. Three bracelets, gold, silver and bronze intertwined together and decorated with little white diamonds.

Holding Tooth's right arm, North gently slid the bracelet over her wrist. "With this gift I promise, from this day and everyday as long as we both live... I vill make everyday of your life a true wonderful experience. As it eez my job, as your husband."

Awed by the beauty of the ring Tooth looks down at her arm, she then reached in the pocket of her long skirt and pulled out a wide golden ring with several symbols engraved in it. Slowly she slid it around North's finger. "With this gift I promise, from this day and everyday that we both shall live... I will make sure that everyday of your life will be a memorable experience. One worth remembering. That is my job, as your wife."

As if their promise were the magic words that saved them all, the platform began lowering. All the unknown roots that had attacked slowly shrunk back into the ground.

Once they were on the ground North looked at the tunnels, Serpahina was no longer there and he has half a mind-set to go look for her. Make her pay for crashing the wedding, but Ombric's next words banish those thoughts from his head.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tooth flies herself to the right height, her arms around his neck and pressed her soft lips on his rough ones. North wraps his arms around her waist and savours the feeling.

The adrenaline the two lovers are feeling has nothing to do with the fight from before...


	12. What to Ask, What to Ask

**Author: I forgot I how much trouble I had writing Jamie XD I'm not too happy with how this turned out, but it's as good as it gonna get. Not much happens in this one, mostly it's me writing about some headcanons I have for this universe.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**What to ask, what to ask...**

Early November, two days after Halloween, Jack visited Jamie again bringing early snow with him despite it being the middle of Autumn. The seasonals have a deal amongst them, Spring started early in Germany, Summers lasted longer in Scotland and Autumn started halfway through Summer in Norway. When giving the choice Jack had chosen Burgess, because he 'woke up' there and because for some reason he always kept returning there.

Now centuries later Jack is happy he chose Burgess so he can visit his first believers as often as remotely possible.

Only during this visit Jack found Jamie doing something many other kids the boy's age did as soon as Halloween was over.

Jamie was writing a letter to Santa.

Said task is a tad harder when you've actually met Santa a couple of months earlier.

"You know?" Jack said, lounging untop of Jamie's dresser, the bag of candy Jamie got while trick or treating in the Winter spitit's pale hands. "I'm kinda glad you're not one of those kids who sends their list during Summer."

This is the right time to make your Christmas list. Autumn is when the busyness in the workshop really begins.

"What does North think of those?" James asked turning his chair around so he could look at his best friend.

Jack shrugged digging his hand deeper in the bag with candy. "Depends whether the kid that sent the letter is on the nice list or not and on what they ask." The white-haired youth grinned triumphantly when he pulled out a large jawbreaker made to look like an eye. "Hey can I have this one kiddo?"

"Sure," Jamie answered having already turned back to his desk. "Must be hard not getting any candy." The ten-year-old mumbled while chewing on the end of his pen and gazing at the still blank sheet of paper.

"Wha fo you meafn?" Jack's response garbled do to the large piece of candy in his mouth.

Again Jamie turned to look at his friend laughing quietly when he sees Jack's relaxed position on the otherwise uncomfortable dresser. "Well, the Tooth Fairy is your mom, so I thought you didn't get to have much candy while growing up."

Involuntary Jack smirked, that's what his mom thought too. He took the jawbreaker out of his mouth, his fingers automatically becoming a sticky mess. "That's conveniently forgetting that my dad is Santa Claus and my uncle the Easter Bunny."

As Jack falls back into nostalgic memories of chocolate, candy canes and jelly beans Jamie goes back to staring at the blank sheet of paper. "What to ask, what to ask..." He mumbled absently tapping his pen against his desk.

"You know," Jack said putting his jawbreaker down, the ball of candy fell from the dresser and rolled over the floor only to disappear underneath the bed, not that either of the boys cared. Jack started searching through the bag of candy again. "after helping us out like you and your friends did on Easter, you can all probably ask for the biggest, most ridiculous thing in the world and dad would still get it for you."

So he could basically ask everything he wanted...

"That only makes it harder!" Jamie moaned twisting his chair around in agony, how can he possibly decide what to ask. "What if I sound selfish?" Deciding he needed help Jamie glanced at Jack. "Hey Jack, what did you ask for Christmas when you were young?"

Jamie immediately regretted his question, obviously Jack's Christmases were a lot different from those of other people. Jack's dad _is_ Santa Claus! Naturally Jack's Christmases would have been awesome!

The pensive look on his friend's face stops Jamie from taking his question back. "Jack?"

Jack's was gazing at the ceiling, with a far away look in his eyes and his lips pursed as he thought back to his father's holiday and how he spent those. "You know..." Jack said after a while. "I had a pretty selfish Christmas wish myself when I was your age."

"What was it?"

"To have my dad home for Christmas."

Jamie let out a quiet gasp, having Santa as a dad seemed super cool, and to be honest Jamie envied the spirit of Winter for having such a awesome dad while his own dad who was at work 6 days a week. But to not have your dad there for Christmas? "How did you celebrate it then?" He asked, still very curious to the life of his immortal friend.

That brought the bright smile back on Jack's face. "It wasn't that different from how most people spend it." He said sitting up. "Okay I spend the day helping dad prepare the sleigh an all, but later on the whole family would get together, not just me, mom, Bunny and Sandy, but also aunt Katherine and grandfather Ombric. The kitchen yeti made a great feast, dad would leave before dinner though. The rest of the night was spend with aunt Katherine telling stories, Sandy playing them out in dreamsand."

Jamie can't imagine Jack, let alone a younger version of him, sitting still f or long, so this 'aunt Katherine' person must be a great story teller to accomplish Jack to calmly listen to tales. He has to ask Jack about her someday.

Still... "Helping Santa prepare his sleigh sounds so much more fun than going what I do, mom always has me go caroling and- What's so funny?" The ten-year-old asked when Jack began laughing, nearly rolling of the dresser as he laughed loudly.

"Humans!" Jack managed through his laughter. "And the Christmas songs they made up the past two centuries!"

Before Jamie could ask what Jack meant, the Winter child started singing- loudly and purposely of-key.

_"__I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night.  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought I was tucked  
Up in my bedroom fast asleep._

_Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus_  
_Underneath his beard so snowy white._  
_Oh, what a laugh it would have been,_  
_If Daddy had only seen_  
_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night!_

Jamie rolled his eyes, cringing at the volume of Jack's voice during that finale note. It figured that'd be his favorite Christmas song.


	13. Introducing Family to Friends

**Author: Many of you liked my chapter with the seasonals so here's another one with them. This chapter takes place shortly after where chapter 5 The Unneeded Rescue Mission left of.**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**Introducing Family to Friends.**

"Maybe showing Hiccup the working area wasn't the best idea."

Jack stood there along with his family and Rapunzel and Merida watching Hiccup go from one part of the working area to another asking yeti about tools and materials. Surprisingly fast for a 15-year-old with one leg short.

"Hiccup," Jack whispered cupping his hands around his mouth as if he's yelling. "If you don't want me to take Toothless out for a flight, say something."

Of course Hiccup didn't hear him.

Shrugging Jack turned around. "I'll be with the dragon if you need me guys." Jack's walk to the door was cut short when Merida suddenly appeared in front of him heat emitting from her form. "Oh no, yuh don't Jack, yuh got a story tuh share."

"Yeah." Rapunzel nodded tearing her gaze away from a yeti who was painting a plastic horse in the most brilliant shade of green. Green... like the eyes of person who she greatly missed- missed but not forgotten. The spirit smiled at Jack. "Tell us about how you found your family and how you became a guardian!" The brunette demanded clasping her hands together.

"How about you stay for dinner?" Tooth offered fluttering over North's shoulder. "Then we can all-"

"Dinner?" Jack echoed, wincing when his mom shot him an annoyed look for interrupting her. "I just woke up."

Hearing that Merida smirked. "Yuh really shouldn't be sleeping on the job. Jack."

Leaning on his staff Jack returned Merida's smirk with his own confident grin. "Oh no, just taking a break from fighting the whole 'global warming' thing you started." Jack said making air quotes at the words 'global warming'. "Guess I'll just snow over one of your desserts and call is even, princess?"

"If yuh dare!" Merida threatened a flame arrow forming in her clenched fist. "How many times do I have tuh apologize for that! It wouldn't have happened if yuh wouldn't have played that prank!"

"When I prank people it doesn't leave lasting damage!"

Watching the usual back and forth argument Rapunzel exhaled dramatically and stepped in front of the two arguing seasonals blocking them from the other guardians' view. "I'd love to stay for dinner. I'm sure Hiccup and Merida do to." She glanced over her shoulder at Hiccup who was already constructing something, using the yeti's materials- and over at Merida still having a heated - cold argument with Jack.

The spirit of spring cupped her hands around her mouth, like Jack did before and whispered "Hiccup, Merida. If you don't want to stay for dinner with Jack's family than say something."

And of course neither of the two replied.

Giggling quietly Rapunzel quietly shook her head in amusement, bringing her attention back to the guardians she grinned. "Looks like we're staying for dinner."

The older guardians kept trying to watch Jack and Merida's banter, because it's not like the way Jack usually banters with Bunnymund, yet the way to two opposite seasons argue seems... familiar. "Are they always like that?" North questions pointing at the pair, Sandy creating a question mark out of dreamsand to show that he also wanted to know.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Rapunzel said with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Don't worry, it's the whole opposite season thing. They usually get a lot worse than this."

"You don't see me pulling stuff like that during Winter?!"

Jack just smirked and patted Merida's shoulder. "But Summer is _not_ Winter. I can handle it."

While Merida stood frustrated and shocked by Jack's laid back reply, Jack walked back over to Rapunzel and the guardians. "So what do you want to know? Which one of you won the bet?"

For a moment Rapunzel wondered what bet Jack was talking about, then her eyes lit up when she remembered. She glanced at North and Tooth before looking back at Jack. "Me and Merida both." She said smirking playfully.

"You?" Jack and Merida snorted.

Not really embaresed Rapunzel looked at her bare feet, a small smile on her face. "Okay, so maybe not me."

"What bet?!" Bunny demanded feeling left out and not liking it in the least.

"Just a pointless thing they did last century, Cottontail." Jack waved his hand ready to dismiss Bunnymund when he suddenly perked up. "Bunny! You gotta show Rapunzel the Warren sometime!" He said jumping onto one of the many tables not to far from his friends. "Punz you're gonna love it! It's constant spring, but none of it is the Big Lady's work! All Pooka magic!"

Crossing his arms Bunny smirked, oh he was going to rub it in that Jack complimented both his home and his magic.

"Speaking of her," Hiccup said walking up to them, his newly made gadget in his arms. "Have any you heard anything from Mother Nature at all?"

"Now that you mention it," Rapunzel replied, a finger against her chin. "I haven't gotten an order since Easter. It's kinda nice actually, just working on instinct."

"Actually," Jack said, peeling his eyes away from Hiccup's newest doo-hickey, how many wings does one guy need? "She's probably sulking. You see, she's the one that-"

North cut him off, voice loud but light. "Lets explain during dinner, da? Jack why not give your friends tour through workshop?"

Of course none of the three other seasonals protested against a tour through Santa's workshop.

**-ROTG-**

The tour is amazingly wonderful, they'd briefly lost track of Merida in the weapon room and they had trouble getting Rapunzel to leave the music room, but it was all in good fun. When Jack finished showing his friends the first three floors of the place it was already time for diner.

When told there waving both a family diner and three extra guests the kitchen yeti went out of their way to make a feast and made sweet potatoes, steamed vegetables and lamb-chops with the yeti's specially made cherry sauce.

During diner the guardians finally explain the situation to the three seasonals. How Jack is Tooth and North's son, that Jack drowned trying to save a little girl, how mother nature kept it a secret that Jack had a family, Manny choosing Jack to be a new guardian, how Jack got his memories back and of course their reunion.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are all shocked to hear that their boss is partly responsible for Jack being alone for so long.

But after that story has finally sunk in Merida asks the most expected question.

"So... Santa Claus and the Tooth Fairy are together?"

Of course the three seasonals had seen North and Tooth occasionally, mainly at balls- they'd all seen them dance together, but none of them knew they were together as in _together_.

This question makes the guardians launch into another story about Tooth and North's meeting, the Mother Nature fiasco, North trying to earn Tooth's trust, her courtship and their wedding.

By the end of the story Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are all quiet for a several minutes taking in the new information. Santa Claus the Casanova bandit king? The Tooth fairy the warrior queen? Who knew?

"Well," Hiccup dryly stated being the first to break the silence. "that explains a _lot_."

Tooth blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked not noticing Jack abruptly stopping with sneaking his broccoli onto Bunny's plate, nor does she notice the similar grins on Rapunzel and Merida's faces.

"The three water nymphs in Greece." Merida answered not even looking up from cutting her meat.

"Pelélé on Hawaii." Rapunzel added rubbing away imaginary dirt from her spoon.

"Or that forest ghost girl in Oregon." Hiccup continued. "And soul switching witch what was her name again?"

"Heraxia." Rapunzel an Merida deadpanned.

"Guys!" Jack cried burying his head in his arms. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yes you are."

This time it was the guardians stunned into silence, this lasted a whole lot shorter.

North threw his head back laughing loudly. "That's my boy!"

Bunny snickered. "Been busy haven't ya Frostbite?" He asked while Sandy formed a train flute above his head making it honk loudly.

Flying up from her chair Tooth clasped her hands together just underneath her chin. "Oh my Sweet Tooth!" She gushed. "Look at my baby all growing up!"

"Mom!" Jack moaned hitting his head on the table- repeatedly. "Sto-oop!"

Merida grinned taking a large bite from her lamb chop. "I think 'e likes foxy best."

That got Jack to straighten up- quickly. "Chika and I are just friends!"

"Chika eh?" Bunny teased grinning widely. Jack had stayed quiet while his friends named up those other girls but the moment Merida brought up 'foxy' Jack perked up. Apparently the little frostbite thought more of this Chika than he wanted to let on.

"Who is Chika Jack?" Tooth asked buzzing with excitement.

Jack blinked taken aback by the question. "W-well Chika's a kitsune, you know those shapeshifting fox creatures. I met her almost 201 years ago when I was prankin-"

"Kitsune?" North interrupted him, face scrunched up in thought. "Creatures who seduce handsome man right?"

Rapunzel nearly spit out her drink at that as she imagined Chika being like that- the thought made her laugh.

"Dad no!" Jack protested, the way he said made it sound like how he'd say 'god no!' "Kitsune live by clans, each clan is different. Chika is from a clan that- Why am I telling you this?!"

"We wanna know about your girlfriend Jack." Tooth cheerily answered.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"And you _don't_ like her that way, don't you?" Hiccup's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Groaning Jack slammed his against the table again- again- and again. "You guys are never gonna get invited for diner again. Never ever!"

**Author: Just sillyness XD You'll get a more serious chapter next time. I promise. **

**P.S: If any of you are interested, you can ask questions to the characters from this story, this AU on my tumblr page. Make sure you say to who you are asking the question to. If I get a lot of asks for the characters maybe I'll make a special page just for this AU.**


	14. A Small Miracle

**Author: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorites and follows this story. I haven't said it yet, but you are ALL AWESOME and each of your reviews means a lot to me, so thank you all.**

**This chapter is for** **Taranodongirl1 who has been requesting it for quite a while, I'm sorry you had to wait so long, **

**Also this chapter is rated T for suggestive themes, but really nothing is shown, so no worries. **

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

This one is set before Little Prince.

**A Small Miracle.**

North and Tooth stare at Bunnymund waiting for his declaration. The pooka sniffs the air around Tooth, before sitting down on the soft grass in the Warren, closing his eyes and focusing.

It isn't the first time the couple came to their friend for this, it's not the first time they wait for an answer while holding their breath in anticipation, but they hope it's the last time. That, maybe this time Bunny can give them a different answer than what he'd given them in the past.

Aster knows this, he can feel the intense hope radiating from the pair.

Finally North who does not have the patience to wait for something like this- like all the times before- asks "Well?"

Long powerful ears lowering made it clear -they'd be getting the same answer as the times before this.

"I'm sorry, mate."

Tooth made a sound that wasn't exactly a sob- but it sounded very close to one- and hugged North's arm, resting her chin on his shoulder.

North's face which darkened- large blue eyes glaring at the ground as he muttered a quiet "Chert!" the Russian word for damn it.

Their twenty-seventh 'no'.

Ears still hanging low Bunny got to his feet determined to make his friends feel better- to give them hope. "Come on ya sadsacks..." In all honesty it was a poor attempt, he didn't know why it seemed like Tooth couldn't get pregnant and he didn't know how to help. "Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't. You guys can't give up ye-"

"Aster."

Surprised by the fairy's tone Bunny looked at the woman he had saved when she was still a child.

"Just, don't..."

Ears lowering even further Bunnymund nodded. There's nothing he can say that will help either Tooth or North. So he takes a step back, opened a rabbit hole and disappeared down into it, giving the couple some privacy.

When the hole closes up Toothiana does something unusual- that is unusual for her- she sat down.

And while North remained standing, both their thoughts by the same question.

_'Why does it seem like they aren't allowed to have a child of their own?'_

Letting out a quiet sigh- one that couldn't possibly rid her of how emotionally tired she felt Tooth gazes at her hands...

After getting married four years ago having a child seemed like the most logical next step for her and Nicholas to take. God knows they both adored children, heck, both of them are Guardians of Childhood.

Their friends, Sandy and Bunnymund supported them, they jumped at the prospect that there might soon be a child to spoil rotten- they'd be the uncles afterall.

But after months of trying...

Nothing.

And now after another check with Bunnymund, the guardian of hope and new beginnings... It seemed the answer would always stay the same.

The reason why Tooth still wasn't pregnant was a mystery to both husband and wife.

Both are healthy and species isn't an issue, Toothiana's father was human afterall. That left one option.

Their immortality.

It's this realization that causes Tooth to utter her next sentence. "Nicholas," She looks at her husband who's still standing besides her, gazing at far away trees while not really seeing them at all. "Wouldn't you be better off with a mortal woman?" After all... Her big Russian teddy bear is perfect to be a father- meant to be. He's the most caring big oaf of a bandit she ever met and perfect for parenthood.

Her words definitely catch her husband's attention.

"W-wh-aat?!" North sputters nearly falling backwards in shock. He looks at her expecting her to be giggling behind her hands- that her words had just been a ridiculous attempt at humour, but her amethyst eyes are nothing but serious as she gazes at him with such intensity.

She's serious?

His already large blue eyes are wide as he sits down besides her while muttering "Iz vsekh glupostey, chtoby skazat..." North mutters this quietly so his wife doesn't hear him, because he learned by now, that Queen Toothiana is a master of all languages.

"Angel Moy," He starts. "tell me, what makes you ask this question?"

Tooth flies up, she's already been sitting still for too long. "You can be a father then!" She said starting to circle her husband, not in the way a the tigress circled her prey- not the way that was more... Tooth. But in mess of nervous feathers. "You... You're meant to be a dad! A wonderful one! I know it! And I know you'll have no problem finding the right woman to-"

The fairy abruptly stops her rambling when North suddenly grabbed her ankle and starts to gently pull her downwards and into his arms.

"If it's not vith you," North whispered pressing his wife as close to him as he can, his large hands on her thighs. If he's cut out to be a good dad, then his angel is _made_ for the role of a loving, dotting mother. "then it does not matter. I do not want it if it eez not vith you."

A tremor ran through the fairy as she felt North's warm breath against her neck.

She wanted a child. _Their_ child, she wanted it just as much as North did, but if it wasn't possible then-

"Only you, my love." North says as if sensing his wife's thoughts. "Only you."

Slowly a smile forms on the fairy's face. "Thank you, love."

"Always." North says before he starts kissing her neck... Her weakness... Just a small trail of warm loving kisses down her feathered neck are enough for her to melt for him.

And **only **_him._

"Nicholas.." The fairy breath hitches, small fragile hands cupping the man's rosy cheeks "We shouldn't..." They were emotional and this is Bunny's Warren not their bedroom. Despite her words her hands lowered themselves to different places...

**-ROTG-**

A couple of days after their day at the Warren it's time for their monthly guardian meeting. It starts of as any other meeting but then the moon appears in the night sky and the Man in the Moon has a special offer for the four guardians.

He, together with Father Time and the Angel of Destiny have found a way to reward the 'Big Four' for all the good that they have done in their time as guardians. This reward comes in the form of an offer.

The chance to become mortal. To lead normal lives. Something that seemed to foreign to the four.

Bunnymund would be turned human, he wouldn't have to continue on with the knowledge that he is the last of his kind.

Sandy to would be made human, he'd be able to talk like any other. No more charades and other guessing games for him.

And although their friend doesn't bring it up, both North and Tooth are aware that Manny is indirectly giving them the chance to start a family.

But there is no way that Bunny is willing to give up his pooka heritage. He takes too much pride in being, what the humans call 'the Easter Bunny'. He has hope to guard and he enjoys doing it.

Sandy's been creating and bringing dreams for as long he can remember and he doesn't know what he'd do if he could no longer do so. Frankly, he doesn't want to find out.

And North and Tooth are happy as long as they have each other. Bringing wonder to children is what North does best. No matter how much he wants to have a child of his own, he can not give his guardianship up.

The same goes for Toothiana who will forever guard the teeth and the most important memories of childhood.

Their jobs are important, too important and they are all devoted to the children of the world.

"_Very well,_" They all hear Manny's response echo through their heads and although they cannot see him, they can almost feel the little man nodding. "_By the way, thought you'd like to know, this decision would not have affected Nicholas' and Toothiana's personal destiny._"

That confusing statement made all their heads snap upwards in surprise.

"What?" Tooth asks at the same time Sandy forms a question mark above his head.

But the moon disappears behind the clouds before they can be given a proper answer.

Not sure what to think Bunny looks at Toothiana, emerald eyes gazing at his friend's stomach. Could Manny mean... No way, not after so many failed attempts...

The Guardian of hope is almost afraid to hope.

Almost.

Bunny closes his eyes and sniffs the air. He smells the scent of mint, Russian vodka, paint, wood and all the other smells that are always present in the busy workshop. So the pooka decides to try something else.

His eyes are closed and his ears stand erect as Bunny searches for a new sound. It takes him a long while to drown out all the other natural workshop sounds, to ignore the jingle bells and working yeti, but he does it.

And then E. Aster Bunnymund hears _**it**_.

There are four heartbeats in this room. His own the loudest and quickest, North's and Tooth's. Sandy is a magical being made out of dreamsand- he has no heartbeat.

That left another- heartbeat.

Opening his eyes, emerald eyes that are wide with amazement, Bunny's goes slack-jawed. "Holy...-! By the stars!"

There's another heart beating in the room, a hearth beating incomplete sync with Tooth's own heartbeat.

"What?" North asks wanting to know what got the rabbit so very excited. The ex-bandit can feel the wonder radiating from his friend and he desperately wants to know what caused such pure wonder, such amazement.

"Don't ya get it?!" Bunny asks with the kind of excitement he only showed when talking about Easter.

Sandy frantically shakes his head forming yet another question mark above his head.

This time Bunny looks at Tooth. "Don't ya get it?!"

"Get what?" Tooth asks, a small laugh escaping her, the rabbit's excitement is contagious.

"Toothy," Bunny smiles at her, a soft caring smile. "yer pregnant."

That completely silences his companions.

North stands frozen, large arms hanging at his sides and his mouth is hanging open. Large blue eyes are shining with wonder.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Tooth whispers, small hands moving to cover her mouth as if to hold back the choked happy sound that escaped her lips. She's so shocked she forgets to move her wings, but her husband catches her before she even realizes she's falling.

"Klasno!" North cheers holding Tooth up in the air and twirling around. "My angel!" He cried before bringing her closer to him.

The hug he gives her is different from the bonecrushing hugs North usually gives. It's the one that made Tooth call him a teddy bear in the first place. It's soft, gentle and oh so very grateful.

While Tooth cries silent tears of _joy_, Bunny claps and every once in a while yells the word 'Amazing' in the language of the pooka, and as Sandy makes dreamsand confetti fall, the Man in the Moon looks down at the guardians.

And if any human looked up at the sky at this moment, they would easily be able to distinguish the smiling face of the little man who lives up there.

**Author: And that's why Tooth is so protective of Jack, because he's not only her Little Prince and her Sweet Tooth, but also her Little Miracle.**

**Cyber cupcakes for the one who guesses how Tooth got pregnant anyway despite not being to thanks to her and North's immortality.**

**Translation:  
Iz vsekh glupostey, chtoby skazat... = Of all the stupid things to say...**


	15. The Unneeded Search Party

**Author: Hi... Um I'm not dead nor have I abandoned my stories, I don't think I'd even be able to continue on without fanfiction...**

**I started at my new school, I love the course, my new friends and my intern work. But the schedule is ridiculously hard to work around with.**

**To make it up for the long wait this chapter is something a lot of you asked for. I feel confident enough to introduce an OC into this!**

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG.

**The Unneeded Search Party.**

The sleigh was gone.

The sleigh was gone! Not gone as in accidentally turned invisible by a magic spell gone wrong or gone as in North didn't park it in the garage.

No, someone has actually taken _all_ preparations to take the sleigh out -even the preparations Santa didn't bother taking- And judging by the amount of elves- elves that looked a little too innocent- Nicholas St. North had a good idea on exactly who took the sleigh. The moment the three original elves(the ones Jack had found in Norway those many years ago) laid eyes on the winter spirit, they had gone back to being Jack's loyal minions. The ones that hadn't met Jack before following suit just as easily.

It was a typical teenager act, North decided. Just harmless fun, besides Jack knows how to fly the sleigh... Kinda- well mostly. The boy would get a proper scolding from him later... Not really. North would just laugh and ask how Jack enjoyed his flight.

Of course not everyone agreed with North on that.

At least not Tooth when he told her Jack took the sleigh, only five minutes after he discovered it himself. In the short amount of time since the fairy had been informed she had organized a search party amongst her fairies(having your own army has it's benefits) and she had gotten her fairies to inform Sandy and Bunny and convinced them to come to the pole.

As North expected, Tooth was the only one worked up about the situation. Bunny had only snorted and remained leaning against the wall as he was told the news and Sandy actually silently laughed in amusement.

So North concluded that it was time for their 'you are worrying too much, give boy space for fun' fight, it would be their first one since they got Jack back.

However before North could say something a single mini-fairy flew in. She flew over to her queen and said something none of the men in the room understood.

Tooth smiled. "Thank you." She told the mini-fairy before turning to her companions. "Jack's in Japan. Nicholas get a snow globe."

It's hard to say no to a command when she's like this.

Even Bunny only grumbles under Toothiana's glare and follows North and Sandy through the portal.

**-ROTG-**

It's dark when they get out of the portal, they are in a snow covered forest in Japan and clearly the portal was faster than the sleigh, because just a moment after they stepped out of the portal they see the sleigh landing on a snow bank a couple of yards away.

Tooth was about to fly over, her rant- lecture already planned when someone grabbed her ankle and dragged her down.

Much to everyone's surprise it was Bunnymund who dragged her down. "I wanna see why tha kid took tha sleigh to Japan." Bunny answered Tooth's incredulous look. "It's not like he couldn't just ride the wind ta get 'ere."

That sparked their interest.

So they followed Jack into the forest doing their very best to remain hidden. North decided that being a man his size and wearing a bright red coat in a forest where the only colors seemed to be white and brown, made hidding hard.

Still the Big Four managed to stay hidden as they followed the baby of their family. They watched from their hiding spot as Jack stopped in front an ancient looking tree and knocked on it with his staff exactly three times in certain rhythm.

Seconds later foxes came walking _out_ of the tree. In less than a minute Jack was surrounded by a large group of foxes all in various sizes and fur colors variations per fox... as did the amount of tails?

One of the foxes, one with dark fur and eight long tails -Bunny could tell this fox was an elder- glared at Jack un till he was nudged aside by a smaller fox, she only had one tail and her fur was a brownish shade of orange. The female fox walked closer to Jack lessening the space between them to only a feet. That's where she stopped, dark eyes on Jack as her body started to change shape growing.

From their hiding place in the bushes the four guardians watched wide-eyed as the fox changed. In less than a few seconds the fox had gone from... well from being a fox to a being human girl. Or at least a human-like appearing girl because clearly she wasn't human. Even if she did look like a Japanese girl around Jack's age.

The color of the kimono she wore was a light shade of pink with decorative blue flowers on it she stood in front of Jack, the _geta_ she wore barely leaving an imprint in the snow, and despite the fact that these kind of shoes gave her an extra height boost the girl still was at least a head shorter than Jack. Short with light brownish-ginger hair that had playful curls in it that went on till beneath her shoulders.

The girl looked at Jack, her head tilted to the side. "Jack-kun?" She said sounding both curious and mildly annoyed at the same time.

Sitting on a tree branch above the bushes where his companions were hiding in Sandy found himself nodding to the girl's annoyance. Clearly Jack had just awoken an entire clan of kitsune.

**-ROTG-**

Jack let out a chuckle the sound covering the sound of him mentally smacking himself. 'How had he prepared everything so well and still forget the little detail called time zones?' "Yeah... Sorry about that cheeky fox." Used the name he called her when the Kitsune hadn't been able to tell him her name would cheer her up, as would this, "Um.. Oregon?" Jack asked moving straight on to their usual greeting -or at least their greeting for whenever Jack visited in the hours that could be considered morning.

Blinking only once, the surprise faded from Chika's face. "Is it morning in Orego-" Even centuries after meeting Jack Frost and later on Hiccup Haddock, sarcasm was not yet an art the girl had mastered and she ended up covering her mouth to hide her giggles.

"_Ohayo _Jack-kun." Chika said cheerily once she swallowed her laughter. She shouldn't let herself go in front of the rest of her clan like that. Sure her grandfather would allow it but not the clan's chief. Yes kitsune are trickster spirits but they were also supposed to b dignified, graceful beings of wisdom.

"I am glad to see you, it's been too long!" and boy had that sudden giggle fit make her energized. Jack-kun had probably done that on purpose! "But," She said calming down or at least pretending to do so in front of th clan. "but..." She repeated more slowly letting the word drag on. Yeah she had no excuse to save Jack from her angry clan leader later on.

Remembering the other kitsune all glaring at him Jack flashed Chika his trademark smirk. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned so he was fully facing her fellow clan members, his eyes meeting the dark ones of the clan leader. The proud large fox, one with five tails and orange fur.

"_Kitsunerīdā-sama, I am sorry for my disturbance to you and your people."_ Jack spoke in perfect Japanese, bowing deeply to the leader of Chika's clan. "_It was not my intention to wake your entire clan, I only came with a surprise in mind for Chika-chan._"

Chika bit her lower watching Jack and her leader stare each other down. "Jack-kun..." 'Don't piss him, don't piss him off.' She mentally chanted. Taka, their Kitsunerīdā was powerful enough to-to do...

Not kill Jack, that's wasn't honorable. Taka could seriously injure the spirit of winter. That wasn't Chika's greatest concern. Jack had been hurt before. Too many times, more so from before they even met. Before her grandfather started teaching Jack _kendo_.

No, Chika worried her leader would ban Jack from the Den.

Finally the clan leader turned his head and a mental command ran through the heads of all clan members.

'_Let us return to the Den and try to go back to sleep. Chika,_'

The girl jumped at being addressed through Taka's telepathy.

The leader shapeshifted into his human form, a tall broad tan mad whith high cheekbones, dark eyes just Chika's and his short hair was raven black. His lips formed a thin line. "Have fun."

Naturally Jack took that as permission to go. Without warning he grabbed Chika's wrist began dragging the kitsune along with him.

"Where are we going?!" Chika asked adjusting to Jack's running pace with ease.

Jack laughed, "Remember when you said you'd love to see different views?"

**-ROTG-**

From their hiding spot the guardians sat there, stunned into silence. Finally North broke the silence. "Vhat... Vhat did we just see?" The amusement in Santa's voice was hard to miss as well as the pride.

"My little prince all grown up!" Tooth was smart enough to wait till the rest of Chika's clan disappeared back into their Den. Realizing something the fairy's expression shifted, her amethyst eyes narrowing on her husband. "And he's acting way too much like his father."

"Nah," North waved his hand at her in a dismissing gesture. "eez all for good fun."

"Jack stole the sleigh, took it for a late night flight to Japan and then just went and disturbed an entire clan of powerful trickster spirits." Bunnymund listed a large grin on his face. "All that tha pick up a girl." Aster laughed, he'd been dying to meet the Chika Jack's friends had mentioned. Now that he'd seen all this there's no way Bunny was gonna let the lil' frostbite live it down.

Sandy clapped his hands forming many hearths from his dreamsand. The little man already eargely anticipating the day Jack would introduce them to Chika. Clearly she had to be someone special.

According to the fellow seasonals Jack had no problem getting girls to like him. Not surprising seeing who the boy's father was. But Jack was clearly close to this Chika.

All four of them jumped when the heard a faint but clear squeal of delight. Obviously Jack had just shown Chika the surprise.

North couldn't stop the deep belly laughter that escaped him. "Everybody loves the sleigh."

**Author: Explanation time! Okay lets see... The tree Jack knocked on is the secret entrance to the clan's Den, the Den is like their version of Bunny's Warren. **

**Jack and Chika have been friends for a long time, long enough to have their own inside jokes.**

_**"Ohayo**_**" is Japanese for 'Good morning' and is pronounced 'Ohio' so Jack made it his personal mission to name every other state when greeting Chika. Not that Chika really minds. Jack's laid back attitude is so... good for her. It's so different from the uptight strictness of her clan.**

**And Chika's grandfather is the one who taught Jack how to use his staff for kendo fighting. He's a fun character which I might introduce soon, I also plan on exploring Taka (the clan leader) at some point.**

**I hope you don't hate me for making you wait, or that you guys are mad because I introduced an original character.**


End file.
